


punch drunk love

by XOLove47



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bus Kids - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Non-SHIELD AU, bioquake brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOLove47/pseuds/XOLove47
Summary: Based on the prompt: "What makes you think this was an accident?”: Daisy tricks Jemma into a night out with their co-workers, Trip and Fitz. Lots of fluff ensues.[Written for @fitzsimmonsforlife's Angst vs. Fluff challenge]





	punch drunk love

**Author's Note:**

> This plot idea came to me and would not leave me alone, even though, I have about 3 other stories I should be working on! Lots of FS fluff, with a heavy side of Jemma & Daisy's friendship ahead...

Jemma wasn’t going to lie, she had been resistant when Daisy had suggested a Girls Night at the local bar. These days, her idea of a good time was a bottle (or two) of wine, watching Netflix curled up on her couch rather than the bar scene. But Daisy had been insistent-- and when she set her mind to something, her friend was practically a force of nature. So here she was, in a little black dress and spiked heels, sipping on a drink in a darkened corner of the pub with Daisy. And even though the bar was crowded and loud, she was actually having a good time (not that she would ever admit that to Daisy).

As a research scientist for SHIELD Corp, Jemma often fell into the habit of observing people and her surroundings. But when a certain curly-headed man walked through the door, accompanied by another all-too-familiar figure, she did a double take.

Jemma nodded in the direction of the entrance, “Hey, look-- Isn’t that Trip and Fitz from work?”

“Hmm, yeah, I think it is,” Daisy shrugged, suddenly becoming very interested in the drink menu. “Ooh, they have a drink called ‘Cinnamon Toast Punch’-- that sounds amazing.”

Undeterred by Daisy’s efforts to distract her, Jemma barrelled on, “I mean, they just happened to walk into the same bar as us, at the exact same time…What a happy accident.”

Jemma stared down her friend and rapped her finger on the table, expectantly waiting on her to confirm her suspicions.

Caught, Daisy dropped all pretense and said with a wicked grin, “What makes you think this _was_ an accident?”

“Daisy-- _what. did. you. do?”_ Jemma hissed through gritted teeth.

“I may have texted Trip and let him know we’d be here tonight,” Daisy replied, taking a sip of her martini. “And I also may have suggested he bring the new guy that you totally don’t have a crush on with him.”

Jemma groaned and buried her face in her hands, “Daisy!”

“What? It’s been forever since you broke up with that cabbage headed ex of yours and you’re in desperate need of some fun. I’m just doing my duty as your best friend.”

“My soon-to-be ex best friend, you mean,” Jemma corrected. She should have known something was up when Daisy had pushed her to get all dressed up for a simple girls night.

“Ouch, that hurts! Look, if you don’t have a good time tonight, I’ll go with you to that exhibit at the Academy of Science & Technology you’ve been trying to drag me to, okay?”

Jemma perked up at that-- she had been begging Daisy to go see the new Erksine exhibit for weeks now. Sighing, Jemma nodded weakly. At least she would get something out of this.

“Yay!” Daisy cheered, as she flagged the guys down. “Now look alive, they’re heading this way. For the record, I have a feeling you’re going to thank me for this.”

“Unlikely,” Jemma muttered, slamming the rest of her drink back to steel herself for the night ahead.

“There you guys are! How are the two most beautiful ladies in this bar tonight?” Trip said, as he and Fitz walked up to the hightop table Daisy and Jemma had manage to stake out in the crowded bar.

Jemma smiled in spite of herself. Trip was basically sunshine personified-- it was impossible to be annoyed around him. Something Daisy had counted on, no doubt.

“Always such a charmer, Trip,” Daisy greeted, as she leaned in and gave him a hug. “And Fitz-- good to finally to see you outside of the office.”

“Um, yeah-- you too.” Fitz said, giving her a small and awkward wave. “Hi Jemma.”

Jemma locked eyes with Fitz and smiled at him warmly, “Hey Fitz.”

After a few seconds, Daisy bumped her shoulder good naturedly, breaking her out of her daze. She teased, “Well, now that we’ve all said hello, I guess we can officially get this night started.”

Trip rubbed his hands together, “What’s everybody drinking? Next round is on me.”

They all rattled off their drink orders, which Trip repeated back, “Alright, I got a scotch for the Scotsman and two margaritas for the ladies. I think I can handle that. I’ll be right back.”

“Wait! You’re gonna need extra hands to carry everything-- I’ll come help!” Daisy exclaimed. She leapt off the stool she had been perched on and patted the seat cushion, “Fitz, come take my seat and keep Jemma company!”

Jemma rolled her eyes as Daisy skipped off with Trip towards the bar.

“All the subtlety of a hammer, that one,” Fitz grumbled.

“You get used to it eventually. Sort of.” Jemma promised. “She means well, at least.”

Silence lingered between them for a beat or two, before they both seeked to fill it.

“So, how--”

“Did you--”

Fitz ducked his head and motioned for her to continue, “You first.”

“I was just going to ask you how you were settling in, moving from the UK and all,” Jemma asked. “I remember how jarring the transition can be.”

“It’s not too bad,” Fitz shrugged. “I actually did my undergrad at MIT, so it’s not a complete culture shock. I do miss having a proper cup of tea.”

“I know, right? You would think the yanks could figure it out after 200 years,” Jemma commeriserated. “I keep a bunch of loose leaf at my desk, if you ever want a cuppa at the office.”

“I’ll definitely be taking you up on that offer,” Fitz nodded. “I’m assuming you’ve had the stuff they have the audacity to call tea in the breakroom? Stuff of nightmares, that.”

By the time Daisy and Trip got back with their drinks, the pair had fallen into easy conversation and were animatedly discussing the latest Star Wars and the feasibility of lightsabers.

* * *

  
A couple of rounds of drinks later, Jemma was teetering on the edge between tipsy and drunk. In her happily buzzed state and her inhibitions slightly lowered, she allowed herself to be dragged on to the makeshift dance floor by Daisy.

Initially, Fitz and Trip hung back, content to watch Daisy and Jemma twirl around and sing along (badly) to the music. But even they couldn’t resist the allure of “Don’t Stop Believin’” and joined the girls on the dance floor. Trip threw himself into the silliness and belted out the chorus loudly, but Fitz was more timid. Jemma saw him inching away, but grabbed his arm and literally drew him in. As she leaned in closer to belt out the next lyric, Fitz instinctively pressed his hand on the small of her back, sending a shiver up her spine.

Song after song passed and the pair kept finding ways to touch. A light hand on his arm. His arms around her waist. A playful nudge of his shoulder. It was electrifying-- Jemma hadn’t felt this way in a long time. Maybe ever.

Fanning herself, Jemma strained to ask over the music, “Wanna get some air?”

Fitz smiled and nodded, “Good idea.”

Jemma grabbed Fitz’s hand and she led the way as they weaved through the crowd to get to the door.

Outside, the cool summer breeze was sobering. It was a gorgeous, cloudless night and the stars twinkled in the sky.

Fitz steered them to a nearby park bench. The pair sat down, close together and Jemma leaned her head on Fitz’s shoulder.

“Gosh, the stars are gorgeous tonight. You ever wonder what’s out there?” Jemma mused. “Movies always depict aliens as monsters, but for all its beauty, there has to be something equally magnificent out in space, too? Right?”

“I like to think so,“ Fitz agreed. “I do know, I have something pretty magnificent right here.” Fitz turned his head and pressed a pressed a soft kiss to her lips, which quickly deepened.

Fitz pulled away and put his face in his hands, embarrassed, “Sorry… ah, sorry. I didn’t mean to push too fast.”

Jemma giggled, “Too fast? Yeah, we may not have known each other for very long, but Fitz, 10 days, 10 weeks, 10 years-- what does it matter? I have a good feeling about this, about us. So why waste time?”

To punctuate her point, Jemma pulled him back in for another kiss-- this one more passionate.

This time, when they broke apart, Fitz had a big grin on his face, “You make a compelling argument.”

“I am usually right about these things, you know. You really should just accept that now,” Jemma teased. She looked back at the bar and grimaced, “Ugh, I really don’t feel like going back in there. I think I’m ready to call it a night.”

“Me too,” Fitz agreed. He paused and rubbed the back of his neck, as if he was considering what he was going to say next very carefully, “I, um, could walk you home. If you want, I mean-- it wouldn’t be any trouble.”

“I’d love that,” Jemma replied, eyes alight and a blush creeping up her cheeks.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” she confirmed, as she pulled out her phone from her clutch, “But I should at least text Daisy and let her know I’m leaving.” 

> Jemma: Heading out!
> 
> Daisy: With Fitz?!
> 
> Jemma: ...No comment
> 
> Daisy: OMG! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do ;) I expect details tomorrow.
> 
> Jemma: Goodnight Daisy.

With a shake of her head, Jemma slid the phone back into her bag and turned back towards Fitz, “Ready to go?”

Fitz gestured with his arms, “Lead the way.”

A huge smile on her face, Jemma grabbed one of his outstretched hands and pulled him in the direction of home.

* * *

 

The next morning, Jemma was woken up by the sunlight peeking through her blinds. Grabbing her phone from her nightstand, Jemma wasn’t surprised to find a bunch of texts from Daisy waiting for her.

> Daisy: So?
> 
> Daisy: What happened?!!
> 
> Daisy: I NEED details….
> 
> Daisy: I’m dying over here….

Shaking her head, Jemma typed back, _A lady never kisses and tells._

> Daisy: So there was a kiss?!
> 
> Daisy: Want to grab brunch? Mimosas might loosen your lips.
> 
> Jemma: Um, I can’t.
> 
> Daisy: omg, omg, omg. Fitz still there isn’t he?
> 
> Daisy: ….
> 
> Daisy: I’m taking your silence as confirmation.
> 
> Daisy: I TOLD YOU SO!
> 
> Daisy: you owe me so big. Like naming your first born after me big.
> 
> Jemma: I’ll keep that in mind. Call you later?
> 
> Daisy: you better! 

Laying the phone back down on the nightstand, Jemma took in Fitz’s still sleeping form and couldn’t help but smile. She really did owe Daisy for this (and the other girl wasn’t likely to forget it).

As Jemma burrowed back down deeper into the covers, Fitz sleepily wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. In the light of day, she still couldn’t quite believe this was happening, that Fitz was here, in her bed. And maybe Fitz was right and this was all moving too fast. But Jemma doubted that-- for the simple reason that lying there in Fitz arms felt like _home_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! If you're so inclined, feel free to follow me on tumblr @accio-the-force :)


End file.
